Blind
by 93line
Summary: Seseorang menarik kuat rambut seakan ingin melepaskannya dari kepala, yeoja itu memekik dan menangis tertahan, harapan itu hilang dan tak mungkin ia punya kesempatan lain lagi untuk keluar dari rumah ini. "Mau kemana anak manis" / KYUMIN / YAOI /


Blind

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

1

.

.

Malam hingar bingar menghiasi salah satu sudut kota Seoul, bangunan yang tampak sederhana berhias lampu-lampu eksotik tampak begitu bergetar, dentuman musik memekakan telinga hingga ke ulu hati.

Pertunjukan Break Dance ditengah-tengah panggung, riuh sorak tiada henti berdengung. Beberapa orang penari terlihat dengan dunia sendiri melenggokan tubuh ditemani iringan music DJ dan beberapa Rapper yang mulai meriuhkan acara di klub malam ini.

Di luar gedung terlihat mobil-mobil memadati tempat parkir, seseorang turun dari mobil melangkah dengan sangat cepat hingga ia sampai di samping gedung.

Berjalan mengendap-endap mencari pintu untuk dimasuki tanpa ketahuan, ia mencari seseorang yang hilang dari sore tanpa pemberitahuan.

BRAKK

Pintu dibanting keras mengagetkan beberapa manusia didalamnya, ruangan yang sebelumnya riuh seketika hening. Berbagai raut berbeda mereka tampilkan tak terkecuali satu orang yang tiba-tiba tubuhnya berubah kaku dan memilih menyembunyikan tubuh pada punggung temannya.

'Sial' batinnya

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan puluhan mata yang menghujamnya, seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu menggebrak pintu melangkah masuk mendekat pada sesorang yang tampak menyembunyikan diri, tanpa tau perbuatannya itu sungguh membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

Menarik tangan itu dan lekas keluar dengan cepat, tidak peduli pekikan dan ringisan yang diterima akibat cengkraman yang terlalu kuat hingga menimbulkan bekas dan tarikan yang cepat membuat langkahnya tidak seimbang.

Bunyi pintu mobil ditutup dan bunyi kunci diputar mengakhiri tarikan yang berkesan kasar. Tidak hanya sampai disitu sang penarik tangan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya, menarik tangan kanan seseorang yang tampak memijat pergelangan tangan akibat tarikan beberapa menit lalu.

Menaikan tangan kanan itu keatas beserta benda yang dikeluarkan tadi, menyatukan keduanya dengan sanggahan besi dan tepat menguncinya.

"Ya! Sungmin _**hyung**_, lepaskan tanganku"

**Lee sungmin** tetap bungkam dan menyeringai kecil, ia justru terlihat puas atas hasil kerjanya.

Tak ada respon dari Sungmin, ia makin menggerakan tangannya dari besi yang terlihat kuat. Terus mengguncangnya hingga tangannya tampak memerah dan semakin sakit.

"Diamlah Sungjin~_**ahh**_, borgol itu tidak akan semudah itu lepas hanya karena kau menggerakannya dengan sangat cepat"

**Lee sungjin** tidak habis pikir, _**hyung**_ kandungnya sendiri, memborgol adiknya didalam mobil. Sungjin tidak heran dari mana _**hyung**_nya mendapatkan borgol itu, jawabanya karena Sungmin polisi.

Sungmin yang melihat aksi diam adiknya mulai menghidupkan mobil dan melajukannya meninggalkan gedung yang menurutnya sangat bising.

"Kenapa harus memborgolku, apa aku melanggar hukum?" keluh Sungjin yang masih berusaha menggerakan borgol itu.

Sungmin memandang tajam Sungjin sejenak dan beralih melihat jalanan malam seoul, "Jangan mengeluh, kau yang membuatku harus melakukan ini, kelakuan nakalmu kali ini tidak bisa ku tolerir lagi".

"Anak yang baru 18 tahun sepertiku memang seperti ini, berkeliaran mencari kesenangan tersendiri dan yang terpenting aku tidak melanggar hukum" Sungjin berteriak kesal kehidupannya seolah diatur oleh sang _**hyung**_, berbuat sesuatu sesuai keinginannya memang hal sulit.

Sungmin menghela nafas kasar, upayanya untuk mengajari adiknya yang –menurutnya- sangat nakal menjadikan Sungjin menjadi seorang pemberontak.

"Kau memang nakal Sungjin~_**ahh**_, untuk apa kau ke klub tengah malam begini ? kau membohongi Ibu dan hilang sejak sore".

Tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Sungmin, Sungjin melihat kunci borgol menggantung di celana Sungmin, Sungjin terenyum dalam hati, ia mencoba meraih tapi tangannya yang di borgol keatas menyulitkan pergerakannya.

Sungmin belum menyadari itu, pandangannya fokus pada jalanan seoul yang tampak sepi karena ini memang tengah malam. Sungmin terkejut tangan kiri Sungjin menggenggam lengannya hingga turun ke pinggang.

Dan disaat itu ia menyadari, Sungjin berusaha menggapai kantung celananya. Sungmin refleks mengambil kunci itu tapi tangan Sungjin juga cepat menggengam kunci tersebut.

Saling berebut kunci membuat Sungmin harus fokus pada dua hal –jalanan dan kunci- . sesekali Sungmin melihat jalan tapi tangannya terus menggegam kunci, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sungjin mengambil kunci itu.

Sungjin yang juga tidak mau menyerah, semakin menarik kuat kunci tersebut tapi pergerakannya terbatas juga.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Sungmin mulai oleng ke kanan dan ke kiri, Sungmin sama sekali tak menyadari sebuat truk yang berjalan kearahnya dan seketika Sungmin membanting setir ke arah kanan saat menyadari mobil yang dikendarainya hampir beratabrakan.

Terdengar bunyi pecahan kaca dan debuman keras, mobil berguling ke sisi pembatas jalan di pembatas jalan layang dan oleng setengah.

Sungmin terlempar keluar dari mobil dan berguling ketengah jalan. Beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin menegakan tubuhnya, darah di sekitar kepala dan wajah menghalagi pandangan Sungmin, tubuhnya yang oleng juga berulang kali jatuh.

"_**Hyung**_, tolong aku ... cepat kemari selamatkan aku" teriak Sungjin yang masih berada di dalam mobil. Sungjin ketakutan setengah mati saat mobil yang dikendarai _**hyung**_nya berada setengah dan nyaris jatuh ke bawah tepat berlalu lalangnya kendaraan lain.

Sungmin mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya masih kaku, pandangannya buram, ia mendengar suara Sungjin dan jatuh pingsan.

"_**Hyung**_ bangun, cepat selamatkan aku" tangis dan teriak sungjin pun lepas melihat _**hyung**_nya tak kunjung berdiri.

Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Sungjin mencari kunci borgol yang menahan tangannya yang membuat ia tidak bisa keluar dari mobil ini.

Sungjin menemukan kunci itu dibawah. Tapi sulit menggapainya dan membuat mobil semakin oleng kesamping, Sungjin melepas Seatbelt agar memudahkan mengambil kunci dan berusaha menggapai walau juga tangannya tidak sampai menjangkaunya.

Berkat kemiringan mobil, Sungjin akhirnya berhasil meraih kunci dan mencoba membuka borgol itu, namun kemiringan itu juga yang membuat mobil semakin oleng dan terjun bebas ke bawah tanpa sempat untuk sungjin melarikan diri dan dirinya ikut tejun bebas ke bawah, saat itu truck besar yang sedang melaju kencang melintas di bawahnya menabrak mobilnya dan menyeretnya.

'_**Hyung**_'

~o~

**3 bulan kemudian**

Di sebuah apartemen sederhana terdengar bunyi alarm seolah membangunkan sang pemilik untuk lekas membuka mata, sinar matahari cerah menerobos melalui jendela dan mengintip di sela-sela korden yang terpasang.

Bunyi alarm masih berdengung, namun tak ada reaksi sang pemilik untuk beranjak dan mematikannya, seekor anjing melompat menaiki kasur menarik selimut hingga jatuh kebawah dan mulai mengendusi leher sang pemiliknya.

**Cacao**, nama sang anjing masih terus berusaha membangunkan dan berhasil, terdengar erangan lirih dan gerakan kecil sang pemilik hingga membuka mata.

"Cacao~_**ahh**_" suara serak mengawali hari, Sungmin menggosok-gosok kepala anjing kesayangannya yang berukuran besar itu.

Beranjak turun dan berjalan pelan, sesekali ia limbung akibat rasa kantuknya. Meraba-raba dinding untuk memudahkannya melangkah, ia menggosok gigi dan mandi.

Beberapa menit ia merapikan diri, Sungmin mendekati Cacao, memasang alat pengait pada tubuh anjingnya yang akan menuntunnya menyusuri jalanan nanti karena Cacao adalah matanya tepat 3 bulan ini.

Sungmin kehilangan penglihatanya akibat kecelakaan 3 bulan yang lalu dan kehilangan adiknya –Sungjin saat itu juga.

~o~

Beberapa polisi terlihat berlalu-lalang sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan dan kasus tersendiri, Sungmin memasuki sebuah ruangan dan duduk diam menunggu seseorang sambil mengelus kepala Cacao yang tampak halus.

Bunyi pintu berderit sontak mengagetkan Sungmin. Namja bermata rubah itu mulai membiasakan diri dengan keadaan dan kehidupannya sekarang, belajar memahami dan mengenali lingkungan berbeda dari yang lain sontak membuat Sungmin harus menggunakan indera pendengarnya yang tajam.

"Sungmin~_**ssi**_ apa kabar ?"

Sungmin merasa seseorang itu duduk dihadapanya, ia mendengar kursi ditarik ke belakang "Aku baik-baik saja Tuan Park" sahut Sungmin

Tuan park adalah atasan Sungmin sejak ia berprofesi sebagai polisi, hingga karena kejadian itu Sungmin dilepas masa jabatannya.

"Anjing yang manis" kata Tuan Park yang kini matanya melirik binatang itu sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin menelah ludah sangat sulit, tangannya ia genggam dengan erat, sungmin merasa tegang sekarang "Aku.. aku ingin kembali menjadi polisi lagi dan menangani kasus"

Helaan nafas keluar begitu saja dari bibir Tuan Park, bukannya tidak mau ia menjadikan Sungmin polisi kembali, ia hanya merasa mustahil dengan keadaan Sungmin yang tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya.

~o~

Sungmin meninggalkan kantor kepolisian dengan wajah lesu, ia menyusuri jalan dengan sangat berat.

Sungmin ingin berteriak dan menagis sekuat tenaga, tapi ia sadar waktu 3 bulan ia telah habiskan untuk meraung dan melampiaskan segalanya hingga nyaris bunuh diri.

Keadaan mata yang kata dokter sulit disembuhkan dan kenyataan adiknya telah tiada karena kesalahan dirinya membuat sungmin frustasi.

Dengan dibantu arahan dari Cacao, Sungmin mengeratkan tali agar tidak kehilangan pegangannya, omongan Tuan Park masih terngiah jelas di kepala dan telinganya.

'**Aku berharap kamu istirahat saja dirumah sungmin~ahh, aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu dan jangan berpikir lagi ingin jadi polisi karena itu .. sulit'**

Langkah kaki Sungmin semakin cepat karena berjalan Cacao terlalu jauh, ia berhenti dan menyebrangi jalan, tapi semua gelap Sungmin merasa ia semakin ditarik dalam kegelapan yang jauh.

Saat mulai melangkah menyebrangi jalan, bunyi klakson mengangetkan Sungmin dan seperti dejavu Sungmin panik, ia memutar tubuhnya mencari sesuatu.

"Jangan berdiri ditengah jalan" teriak seseorang, Sungmin semakin tidak berkonsentrasi, namun ia mencoba melangkah .

"Kamu ingin mati hah" kembali teriakan dari pengemudi lain mengintrupsi langkah Sungmin.

Belum sempat Sungmin tersadar penuh bunyi klakson panjang dari truck besar menghampiri tubuh Sungmin, dan refleks juga terdengar rem paksa akibat bunyi roda berderit keras mengagetkan Sungmin.

Teriakan cacian dari pemilik truck memanaskan telinga Sungmin, dirinya telah kebal caci maki. Dan akhirnya Sungmin berhasil sampai ke seberang jalan dan tiba-tiba ia tersandung dengan sangat keras oleh pembatas jalan menyebabkan lututnya berdarah.

~o~

Setelah sampai di apartemen, Sungmin membersihkan lukanya, ringisan kecil juga keluar dari bibir plum berwarna pink itu.

Deringan telepon mengintrupsi kegiatan Sungmin dan memilih mengangkatnya "Halo~ Ibu"

"Sungmin kau dimana ? kau baik-baik saja ?" terdengar nada khawatir dari seberang telepon.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan "Aku tidak apa, bu" ujar Sungmin singkat

Ibunya selalu khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin. Ia harus menelepon Sungmin minimal satu kali sehari untuk mengetahui keberadaan dan keadaan Sungmin.

Hal ini dilakukan juga tanpa alasan, Sungmin meninggalkan rumah dan memilih tinggal sendiri bersama anjingnya dibanding dengan dirinya dan anak panti asuhan lainnya.

Mengakhiri telepon setelah beberapa menit mengobrol, Sungmin Kemudian beranjak ke dapur dengan meraba-raba dinding, mengambil kotak susu dikulkas dan menuangkannya kedalam panci untuk dipanaskan. Sungmin ingat ia belum memberi makan Cacao.

Menaruh teapak tanganya diatas panci untuk merasakan suhu dan mengetahui didihanya, sungmin mematikan kompor dan menggenggam panci dan menuangkanya ke mangkuk, namun karena tidak bisa melihat ia meleset menjadikan tangannya yang lain terkena cipratan panas susu, refleks sungmin menjatuhkan panci dan membuat susu tumpah berserakan dilantai.

Air mata tak terbendung lagi, kali ini ia menangis, meratapi ketidakmampuanya dan kelemahannya sendiri.

Menekuk lutut dan bersandar di dinding yang dingin Sungmin mengeluarkan tangisannya, Cacao yang mendengar berisik mendekati Sungmin, mengelus-elus kepalanya sendiri pada lengan Sungmin.

Hanya Cacao yang mengerti sungmin, teman sekaligus sahabat yang Sungmin milikii didunia ini, dan Cacao juga yang perlahan membuat kehidupan Sungmin sgelap seutuhnya setidaknya ada setitik warna yang Sungmin dapatkan dari Cacao –anjingnya.

~o~

Sebuah rumah besar tanpa penerangan menjadikan kesan horor dan menakutkan, sang pemilik sengaja menjadikan rumah itu gelap tak berpenghuni, namun salah didalam rumah tersebut banyak jiwa yang terdapat didalamnya.

Seorang _**yeoja**_ tampak berjalan mengendap-endap sangat pelan di dalam rumah, getaran tubuh dan peluh juga menghiasi wajahnya. Luka memar dan mengeluarkan darah telihat di sekujur tubuhnya.

_**Yeoja**_ ini hampir sampai di pintu keluar, jalan satu-satunya meninggalkan rumah yang tampak seperti neraka baginya.

Menggengam pintu dan harapannya mulai timbul namun naas, jambakan pada rambutnya yang panjang menghentikan langkahnya untuk keluar.

Seseorang menarik kuat rambut seakan ingin melepaskannya dari kepala, _**yeoja**_ itu memekik dan menangis tertahan, harapan itu hilang dan tak mungkin ia punya kesempatan lain lagi untuk keluar dari rumah ini.

"Mau kemana anak manis"

~o~

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

.

Ehh~ ada yang familiar dengan ini ? ngacung(?) hayo .  
yang behasil nebak dapet hadiah(?) loh o.O

chap depan bakal cantumkan ide ini dari mana ~ sekarang waktunya menebak !


End file.
